1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispersion compensation optical fiber (DCF), an optical transmission system using the same, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Background Art
A dispersion compensation fiber is known as a fiber for compensating chromatic dispersion of signal light. Such a dispersion compensation fiber is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,319 to Jhoseph Antos et al. of Corning.